The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for identifying, evaluating, reporting and otherwise servicing abnormal and erroneous status of in the condition and operation of control channel units in telephone stations.
In telephone communication systems a central control through a peripheral unit control sends commands to station control channel units and gathers data on the status and condition of these channel units. Particularly, this data contains information on a number of conditions or activities such as babbling, chattering relays, wrong status of the channel, and false loop status. This data on the channel unit status and condition is stored in the central control.